The present invention is directed to improvements in surgical operating instruments of the type employed heretofore in cosmetic surgery, namely, the cosmetic surgery of the type in which tatooing procedures are employed to apply eyeliner to the edges of an eyelid by implanting a pigment solution along the edge of the eyelid and/or lash line, in eyebrow replacement or enhancement; and/or in corneal tatooing. In addition, instruments of this general type have been used by dermatologists for pigmentation at graft edges, for pigmentation in connection with hair transplants; as well as for pigmentation in connection with surgical reconstruction folowing mastectomy. Still further, instruments of this type may be used by physicians in connection with outlining tumors for chemo surgery, for marking oral tumors prior to radiation therapy or chemotherapy, as well as in connection with marking insertion sites of lumbar puncture needles.
The patent literature is replete with electrical tatooing machines. Representative of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,438; 4,159,659; 4,031,783; 4,508,106; and 4,644,952.